


Darcy ever After

by Lena_thomas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers - Freeform, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Breastfeeding Kink, Cock Warming, Cute, Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy Lewis Smut Week, Darcy Lewis's iPod, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fucking, Kink, Lactation Kink, Love, M/M, Multi, Nipple kink, Oblivious, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn With Plot, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unprotected Sex, cock kink, cock milking kink, cock warmer, cum in food, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_thomas/pseuds/Lena_thomas
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Avengers or any characters associated with Marvel**

Accidental Encounter-Clint 

\--------

Darcy sighed looking away, wondering how she got here. Thinking back she knew she had made the right choice going with Jane to Puente Antiguo but sometimes she wonders what her life could have been if she hadn't gotten all mixed up with this craziness. 

Hearing Jane raise her voice to one of the leaders of the Jack booted thugs Darcy looks up. She sees the frightened and angry look on Janes' face as they steal her research. Darcy begins to try to comfort her. Then Darcy gasps when she realizes the lead jackbooted thug is carrying her precious iPod!

she runs up to agent iPod thief and says, "HEY agent iPod thief that's mine! You can't take it!" As Darcy goes to reach for the iPod in the agent's hand she freezes, having caught the eye of one of the jackbooted thugs across the room. 

This mysterious man with the bluest eyes and the golden brown hair and damn was that a perky ass. As Darcy stood frozen admiring this piece of art of a man, agent iPod thief took the opportunity to walk away with her iPod. "Hey, I just downloaded 30 new songs!" Darcy yells.  
  
Looking back Darcy sighs disappointed seeing the mysteriously handsome man nowhere in sight.

——————————-  
*please leave comments! Let me know if you want to plot to change or give any criticism**


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own the Avengers or any associated marvel characters**

Accidental Encounter- Natasha

It has been almost two years since the Loki incident in Puente Antiguo. And three months since the attack on New York. It was official Jane and her were finally moved into Avengers tower today per our contract with Stark Industries. Pepper Pots is truly a marvelous woman, Darcy couldn't wait to become friends with her.

Darcy sighs dropping onto her freshly made bed.

It had been almost two years since seeing the mysterious agent in Puente Antiguo but Darcy hasn't been able to forget him or that perfectly pinchable ass of his.

Darcy didn't know the man's name but she did know he was one of the Avengers, the one with the bow. Darcy looked up at her ceiling and called for Jarvis, "Hey J?". 

"Yes, Miss Lewis"

"J, can you tell me where to find the archer with the perky ass?"

"Miss Lewis, might I say that is an Inappropriate statement but as you wish, Hawkeye is located in the tower Gyms with the Widow"

"Thanks, J"

Hawkguy? Widow? where these there superhero code names Darcy thought.

As Darcy began walking towards the communal gym for Avengers and guest two floors up she thought about how exactly to introduce herself to this handsome man.

As Darcy rode the elevator up and walked towards the entrance of the gym she began to have second thoughts.

Just as Darcy was going to turn around the door swung open and stunningly beautiful red-haired women opened the gym doors. This must be widow Darcy thought. They stared at each other for a moment and Darcy saw her glance at her ample cleavage for a second too long while Darcy admired the sexy skin-tight workout outfit the Widow wore. 

Darcy smiled as the widow walked past her smelling like lavender, Russian vodka, and honey mixed with sweat. 

Darcy peaked into the gym not seeing anyone. Darcy walked deeper inside and noticed the men's locker room off to the side and could hear a shower running.

Having to go check on Jane, Darcy left and promised to meet the man with the perky ass and his red-haired friend/girlfriend? again.


	3. Chapter Theee

**I do not own the Avengers or any Marvel characters**

Accidental Encounter- James and Steve

Darcy had heard the news of Steve Rogers bringing home the Winter Soldier through Thor. Having not met Steve yet or his friend who Thor says is James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes. Darcy was intrigued about who these men where. She had seen the news footage from the battle of New York and knows that Steve is the Captain America that was frozen in ice for years and felt sad for the man. She had also seen footage about the Winter Soldier or Bucky as Thor calls him.

She wasn't afraid. She knew that terrible things had happened to both men and she wanted to help in any way that she could.

Like my mama always told me, food heals just about everything.

With that in mind, Darcy heads to the Communal Kitchen.

Darcy thinks what would be the best thing to make after having trouble deciding she then decides Italian food is the key. Setting out to gather the ingredients to make homemade lasagna, pasta and meatballs, bread, and some soup she begins to cook.

Hours later, Tony wanders in tinkering around the kitchen.

He watches as she finishes preparing the feast. Darcy slaps his hands away when he tries to steal pieces of freshly baked bread.

"Hey J?" Darcy calls to the ceiling

"Yes, My Taser Queen?"

Tony sputter and glances at Darcy in shock 

Darcy Smirks and says "Can you please alert the team that dinner is ready"

"Of course, My Taser Queen" 

Tony breaks out into laughter, cackling and sitting at the island.

The team slowly trickles into the kitchen for dinner

Darcy hadn't actually talked to anyone on the team except Tony, Thor, and Bruce thought she did know everyone's names.

Clint and Natasha were the first ones in. They looked around in slight awe curious as to why someone would go through all the trouble. They spotted Darcy in the middle of all the food and smiled and grabbed a plate.

Bruce was next. Quietly sitting down and thanking Darcy for cooking.

Steve and James were the next ones into the kitchen. They hovered in the doorway for a second longer than what was needed but Darcy didn't mind. They also seemed a little shocked that someone had cooked a big meal for all of them. They Smiled at Darcy with sad eyes in thanks.

With everyone around the table, Darcy begins to serve the Classic Italian Comfort food.

The next hour was spent in comfortable silence with the scraping of forks on dishes and the moans about the wonderful food.

Done eating Darcy glanced up at Tony and said, "Family Movie Night, Tomorrow same time I'll order pizza for everyone, we need to bond if we're all going to be living together"


	4. Chapter Four

**I do not own the Avengers or any Marvel characters**

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT BELOW

The Bonding

********

Darcy glances at the mirror in front of her. Having just got of the shower she was still naked.

She had dropped the towel a second earlier and was observing her naked body...

Darcy always thought she had been blessed with the most amazing breasts. Double D's and still perky as ever. Darcy touched her sensitive nipples lightly with her fingertips and pinched them to bring them to attention. Darcy moaned and her eyes fluttered as she felt the pleasure shoot through her body to her clit. She hadn't been touched in months and was very sensitive.

Darcy missed having sex, but life at the tower kept her pretty busy. Turning to the side she examined how her pronounced her nipples were. 

Still feeling a pleasant tingle in her pussy Darcy reaches a hand down to touch her naked pussy lip. As Darcy dips a finger into her folds she moans feeling the pleasure pulse through her. She rubs at her sopping wet pussy for a few seconds longer making herself wet and needy. Darcy sighs wishing there was someone there to please her.

Looking down at her body again, Darcy gently runs her fingers along the four soulmarks directly above her pussy lips, claiming her pussy as there's. Darcy wished to meet them. She craved the touch of ones she had never met.

Sighing Darcy grabs a pair of matching Red Lace lingerie and thinks of Beautiful Natasha's hair. 

She slowly slips on the Red Lace Thong over her wet mound and runs her fingers over her soulmarks again. 

Tweaking her nipples one last time Darcy pulls on her Sheer Lace bra and glances in the mirror a moment. Her nipples always looked marvelous in this bra.

Darcy didn't really know why she was putting on such sexy lingerie. She had been feeling so horny lately. 

Darcy puts on a black V-neck shirt and Black Sofie Shorts. She hadn't worn Sofie short since she was in High school but she had seen it at the bottom of her draw and had an undeniable pull to wear it.

As Darcy glances in the mirror, she sees how sexy she looks and loves the way her nipples poke through the fabric. Darcy realizes that anyone will be able to see her nipple poked through her shirt but couldn't care, she just wanted to go to movie night with the team.

Walking in silence to the common room was relaxing

Darcy had chosen a classic movie to play tonight to try to integrate Steve and James to the wonders of great movies.

As she enters the living room glancing around she notices Steve, James, Natasha, and Clint but doesn't see Bruce or tony.

"Hey J? Where's Bruce and Tony?"

Everyone sitting on the couch glances at her during her conversation with Jarvis giving her curious looks and their eyes widens slightly to see what she is wearing

"They are preoccupied with a complex experiment Taser Queen"

Darcy smirks, "Thanks J"

Darcy Prances over to Tony's big TV set up and bends over, giving everyone on the couches a nice view of her perky ass, to place the vintage disc into the DVD player

Hearing someone clearing their throat, Darcy turns around and sees Clint, the mysterious agent with the pinchable ass, standing directly behind her. Darcy can feel his body heat from how close he was.

"Now, that's a fucking nice ass"

Darcy's eyes widen, she takes a sharp breath and glances to her left to Natasha and says, " I thought you were marked to this Perky Ass!"

Natasha seems to be taken off guard feeling the burn of her soulmark above her ass cheeks and says, "I am, I'm mated to all of them, and you"

You look around and feel the two soulmarks burning above your pussy making your clit pulse.

Darcy glances back to Clint and says, "Does this mean I get to pinch your ass all I want?" 

Clint's eyes widen in shock and feel his words heating up on his lower back.

Darcy turns to Steve and says, "I've dreamed about riding you're cock but I never thought it'd come true"

Steve sputters and starts blushing oh so red and shifts a pillow to cover his growing cock and says, "Any day, All you gotta do is ask"

Darcy gasps feeling the third mark heat up with Natasha and Clints making your pussy radiate with pleasure on the edge of an orgasm

She looks at James seeing him looking around and says, "What about you? Do I get to ride that monster cock of yours anytime?"

James looks her in the eye with a gleam of lust and says, "Doll, I'd love nothing more"

Darcy's entire body shutters as her fourth mark pulses and throws her into a powerful orgasm causing her legs to collapse as Clint catches her and her mates rush to her side.

Darcy throws her head back and moans screaming,

"OH MY GOD"

"FUCK"

"PLEASE PLEASE MORE"

Darcy reaches a hand into her Sofie shorts and lace thong and rubs her pulsing pussy into a second powerful orgasm.

Darcy gasps at the end of the orgasm and glances up into all of her mates concerned and lust filled glances and sits up.


	5. Chapter Five

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT

****

After sitting up Darcy quickly explains to her concerned mates that she was fine and that meeting all four of her mates at the same time had caused her to orgasm.

As she said that her mate's eyes filled with hungry lust and reached for her.

Darcy asked them if they wanted to see her Soulmarks

Steve and James both responded with a "Yes doll" while Natasha and Clint nodded filled with lust.

Darcy slowly slips a thumb into the waistband of her Sofie shorts and pulls them down leaving her in just her shirt and lace thong.

Her mates stare hungrily at Darcy and watch as she removes her shirt showing her pert nipples in a sexy sheer red lace bra.

The four of them glance towards Darcy's pussy and see their words above her pussy lips and step forwards.

James was the first on to reach out to touch his words sending a pulse through her to her clit causing her to shutter. Natasha reaches out to play with one nipple through her bra while Clint plays with the other one. Steve is the last to touch her and gently places a hand over James' hand and covers her pussy with it. Darcy Lets out big moan throwing her head back and shudders in there arms having another orgasm.

Darcy looks up at them and begs them saying, "Please"

"I need a cock in me"

"Fuck me my loves"

Without a second thought as a unit, they lited Darcy and places her on the edge of the couch.

James reached forward and tore her Thong off in one swipe while Stevie pulled off her bra.

With her tits out in the open with pert nipples in the air and her sopping pussy on display, they all reach for her

Natasha takes Darcy's right nipple into her mouth and begins to suckle and nibble cause Darcy to moan and her pussy to quiver. Clint repeats the same process on darcys other nipple.

Steve and James rub her pussy smearing her juices on their fingers and teasing her hole with thee fingers. They reach back and feed each other her juices from the others fingers. The four of them quickly strip naked before resuming there caresses of Darcys body.

James reaches down and hovers over darcy placing his bare 8 inch long 3 inch wide cock at her entrance. 

"Your ready doll?" he says

"God yes James fuck me with your huge cock"

Fast and abrupt he pushes his huge cock into her tight pussy causing her to moan in absolute pleasure,

With Natasha and Clint suckling her sensitive nipples and James thrusting his huge cock inside her pussy she screams 

"Oh god"

"James please faster harder"

"Please James GOD HARDER"

"Your so big baby"

"Stretching me out" 

"Steve" Darcy moans

"Yeah, doll?"

"I want you in me too Stevie" she days

Without a second though darcy spreads her legs as far as they can go and allows for Steve and James to situate themselves so that they can both penetrate her pussy

Slowly this time with James cock still deep inside her, Steves bare 9 inches long 2-inch wide cock slowly pushes into and stretches her pussy.

As Darcy feels the pleasure of the two cocks of her mated inside of her she moans with constant pleasure as they pulse and thrust inside her simultaneously.

Slowly clint works his way up to your face and puts his big fat cock in your mouth for you to suck as he pulls and tweaks your nipples. 

As you suck Clint's cock while moaning with each powerful thrust from your three boys

you reach your arm out to the beautiful Natasha suckling your nipples for the nonexistent milk and touch her bald pussy

As you begin to rub her dripping wet pussy your pleasure begins to rise and your boys all thrust into you in rythmn as you pump your fingers into natashas pussy 

With one final thrust into darcy and with darcys fingers pumping into natash brings them all to the most powerful orgasm yet 

all moaning, grunting and screaming in pleasure 

James and Stevie pumps there enormous loads of cum into Darcy's Unprotected pussy

Clint Cums in Darcy's mouth and Darcy swallows his cum with a happy grin 

Darcy lightly caresses Natasha's pussy through the last of her orgasm.

Sweaty and out of breath Darcy situates herself so that the James and Steve could stay inside her pussy.

With Natasha now on her right and client on her right playing with Darcy's nipples and her two supersoldier boys under her with there big cocks still inside her used cum filled pussy 

They pressed play on the movie

Throughout the movie, the supersoldier boys teased her by ever so slowly thrusting in and out of her used pussy and stopping before she reached orgasm

**Next chapter is a flash forward with lots of kink and background on natasha**


	6. Chapter Six

**Two weeks later**  
Darcy sighs laying back completely nude, the last two weeks had been the best in her life.  
She looks to her sides and back into her mates sides. Turning to her left Clint's Darcy sucks on and teases his nipples.  
Though the last delete weeks have gone amazing Darcy's afraid to tell her mates her secret. It had driven so many sex partners off she stopped telling anyone. But these are her mates if she can't tell them who could she tell?  
Slowly sitting up she props herself up against the headboard and reaches up to her naked chest and tweaks her sensitive nipples.   
Any other day Darcy would have woken her mates up with a blow job or fingering tasha. Today she lightly shook them each.  
As her mates slowly started to rise Darcy began to get out of bed to try to move the conversation to there sitting room.   
As she's getting up James grabs her thigh and sinks his Cold Vibranium fingers deep into her pussy. And the same time Clint reaches up and rolls one of her nipples between his fingers to try to pull her back to bed  
Darcy lets out a loud moan and says, "James, Clint no we have to talk first"  
Both boys wiggle there fingers a second longer and retreat  
Darcy glances over to the other side of the bed and sees Tasha and Stevie watching her with concern.  
As she begins to walk towards the door she turns and says "Come into the living room we need to talk about something"  
At that her mates quickly jump up, all naked, and make there way towards Darcy.  
As they all settle down on the couches Darcy begins to speak, "Baby's You know I love all of you right?"  
A round of "Of course Darce we love you too" goes around  
Steve interjects and says, "Are you okay Darce?"  
"I'm fine Steve we just need to talk about our...sexual life" Darcy says

The mates share a look of curiosity and insecurity  
Darcy quickly says, " I love our sex life and I love how we fuck each other but there's something you all need to know"  
Darcy adds, "I have a kink or fetish or whatever you call it, with cum and being filled"  
" Clint, Steve, James... I love to eat cum.. in all ways even throughout the day... adding it to food...adding it to smoothies"  
"If that's something we could incorporate into our life's as mated lovers I would be so happy"   
She also says, "I also like to be filled even when we aren't having sex....you know how I like to sit in your cocks for awhile after we fuck?"  
The boys nod there head   
Darcy says, "I really really like that, I love being a cock warmer for my mates and if we could I would love if we could do that all the time... like if I sit on one of your labs at the kitchen table.. you just thrust your cock into me and we sit there and eat... or we are watching a movie and you slip it in leave it there... even when we are going to sleep.. thrust it into my pussy and we fall asleep with your cock deep inside stretching my pussy all night, thrust your cock deep into my throat choking me while you watch a movie for hours, resting your pussy on my face, suckling a titty, anything that involves warming and nurturing myself and my mates."  
"Before any of you say anything I want to say just how much I fucking love all of you and that it would be a dream come true if you agreed to let me be your little cock and pussy warmer but if it doesn't happen I won't love you all any less"   
"If none of this is okay please tell me, It's okay I promise"   
Her mates stare at her for a second then glance at each other   
James says, " I think I speak for all of us here that we are 100% on board with this"  
His mates nod in unisons with grins on there faces. As we began to get up Tasha says, "Wait, I have something to say too"  
"I like to suckle on Darce's nipples and imagine milk is coming out"  
Darcy quickly says, "I imagine that too Tasha! It makes me feel so good baby"  
Tasha says, " oh thank god Myshka I was worried you thought it was weird"  
Darcy says, "never baby never"


	7. Chapter Seven

As Darcy's naked mates Clint, Tasha, and Steve got up to start on breakfast James stayed behind on the couch with Darcy.  
Darcy reaches forward for the remote to put a movie one, lifting her naked butt off the couch.  
James says, "doll? Wana start your fantasy now?"  
James holds Darcy's hips in place so she is still perched up reaching for the remote, butt in the air.  
James slides onto the couch cushion where Darcy was sitting.  
James grabs his bare 8 inch long and 3 inch wide throbbing cock with one hand and uses his other to pull Darcy's hips towards him.  
His cock head dripping with precum rubs against her outer folds as he slowly pushes his head in. Darcy lets out a loud moan as the head of his cock presses into her.  
Reaching around her he rubs her pussy lips and clit to spread her juices and slowly brings his hands back around to taste her pussy juice.   
James then places both his hands on her hips as she braces her hands in front of her on the coffee table.  
In one single powerful thrust James slams Darcy completely down onto the girth of his massive cock. Unable to hold it in Darcy lets out a startled scream mixed with a low moan getting accustomed to the size of him.   
Darcy whimpers as they settle back with feeling Buckys cock shift inside her pussy. With Darcy's legs spread open across the couch with James behind her buried deep inside her pussy they lean fully back against the couch burying every last inch of Bucky's 8 inch cock into Darcy's over sensitive pussy. Bucky places a kiss on Her temple and with a deep pleasurable sigh of satisfaction Darcy presses play on the movie and the two sit there in peace.   
———————————  
**20 minutes later**  
Clint, Stevie, and Tasha come back into the living room carrying various dishes.  
In unisons her mates say "That's fucking hot"  
Darcy smiles and signals Tasha to come and suck her nipples.  
Tasha smiles shyly and takes her place on the couch and attaches her lips to darce's nipple.  
Clint and Stevie watch for a second and then present Darce with a plate of French toast with a side of bacon and strawberries.  
"It looks so yummy!" Darcy says  
"But I think you forgot the maple syrup"  
Steve and Clint glance at each other and smirk  
Looking back at Darcy they say "We brought you the special sauce you wanted instead"   
Having both James, and Darce watch them and seeing them in this position makes them so horny.  
They then aim both there cocks at her plate of French toast, fruit, and bacon and begin to give each other a hand job over her plate.  
After a few seconds Darcy leans forward, groaning as it pushes James cock farther in her pussy, and gently laps the precum off the head of both of there cocks before leaning back again.  
That seemed to be all they needed to cum and seconds after she leaned back they shot there numerous loads of cum all over her dish, covering it like snow.  
Darcy was in wonderland, she had never actually seen how much Steve could come because usually its inside of her, same for James then. Her super soldier boys have copious amounts of cum and she loved it.  
"Thank you so much I love it I can't wait to try it!"  
Darcy grabs a Jizz covered strawberry first and slowly took the first jizz covered bite.  
Darcy moaned at the taste and swished it around her mouth to savor it.  
After swallowing she looked up at her mates meeting there dark stares and grinned thanking them so much again   
"That was the best thing I've ever eaten!"  
She then begins eating the rest of the food saving 3 cum covered strawberries and one cum covered piece of bacon. Taking one of the cum covered strawberries Darce turns her head to the side and feeds the cum covered fruit to James.   
James eats it happily enjoying the taste   
"That's was actually really good", Bucky says.  
She then takes the slice of cum covered bacon and gently taps Tasha's cheek to get her attention from suckling Darcy's nipples. Darcy gently places one end of the cum covered bacon in Tasha's mouth, the. Placing the other end in her own mouth. They slowly bite each cum covered end until there cum covered lips meet in the middle.  
Darcy pulled away first and smiled, guiding Tasha's head back to her nipple. Allowing Tasha to resume her much needed suckling.   
Darcy then takes the remaining cum covered strawberries in her hands and leans forward, letting out a deep groan from the depths of her stomach at the deep of James cock deep inside of her womb.  
She reaches towards Stevie and Clint and places the strawberries covered in there own cum on there lips enticing them to taste it.  
Finally they give in and open there mouths simultaneously. As they take a bite they moan as the flavor of there own cums hit there tongue and they taste how good it truly is. I could feel my pussy dripping just watching them lick there own cum from there lips, they had no idea how pretty they truly were.   
Darcy sat on the couch all day with James cock buried in her pussy, getting fondled and sucked by her mates, not once reaching an orgasm, simple being filled. The one thing she craved more than anything


	8. Chapter Eight

Having fell asleep on the couch in the positions as the entire day before was amazing to wake up to.  
Darcy woke with James cock still buried deep inside her Pussy with hug globs of cum dripping out of her, she may not have cum yet but he certainly did, Tasha's lips were still sealed around her right nipple with Clint on her left side with her left nipple in his mouth and Stevie on the end with Clint's cock in his hand and his other hand fondling James balls.   
As they all slowly rose James instinctively pumped his cock in and out of Darcy's quim. Darcy startled awake feeling the pleasure pulsing in her pussy from the thrusts and fullness of James cock. James still in his last bits of dream land impulsively thrust 3 more times before cumming deep inside Darcy's pussy. After waking up Darcy told him he had fucked her in his sleep. Darcy had been holding back her orgasm for Almost two days now. As her mates slowly rose they headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.   
Darcy looked up at James with a pout and glassy eyes  
And said, "Baby, I don't want to leave your cock yet"  
James unable to say no to his precious babydoll tells Darcy, "Lift up a tiny pit then swivel around so that you are straddling me"  
Darcy nods and slowly rises moaning at how sensitive her pussy lips and clit are.  
She then maneuvers her self around and is now sinking back down on James cock straddling him.  
James grabs ahold of Darcy's ass, pressing her pussy hard against his powerful cock "Lock your ankles behind my back darce It'll keep me deep inside you doll", Buck says. After I lock my ankles together he lifts us off the couch heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen James heads for the fridge grabbing the milk for Darcy to drink and then settled them down on the stool at the island.  
As James sits on the stool he straightens Darcy on his cock and hugs her to him to connect his cock as close as possible inside her Pussy.   
Darcy asks, " Tasha would you suckle my nipples please?"  
Tasha immediately comes to the stool next to them and begins to suckle.  
"Steve my tummy hurts, could I drink your cock instead of this milk?"  
"Of course Darcy, anything for you babydoll." Steve says.  
Steve directs Bucky and Darcy back to the couch so that Darcy could salary impaled on Bucks Massive cock for as long as possible. Before Steve guides his cock into Darcy's mouth he asks, "Do you want to blow me darce or just keep me warm by suckling my cock baby it's up to you"  
" oh Stevie what did I do to deserve you, if you would mind I really like just being a cock warming slut Stevie just like I'm doing for Bucky with my pussy. So put your big cock in my mouth and I'll suckle it and keep it toasty warm Stevie."  
With that said Steve draws back and then slowly pushes his 10 inch cock forward inch by inch into Darcy awaiting mouth watching with fascination as her throat starts to bulge when he bottoms out and she hadn't gagged once.   
"Oh darce your doing so good, look at you baby I'm so proud you didn't gag at all I'm so proud of my little cock warmer." Steve says.  
Steve glances over to Bucky and sees the heat in his eyes and instantly feels his dick get harder  
"Ok darce we can take however long you want, suck and be our little cock warmer for as long as you want baby"  
Steve looks down in fascination at Darcy, Bucky between her legs with his cock buried in her fun filled pussy and her mouth filled to the brim with his 10 inch long cock. He didn't know how she was doing it but he was fascinated and fucking turned on. He could feel her mouth around his cock, warm and wet suckling his cock like he suckles her nipples for milk. Suckling his cock keeping it warm, and safe. Seeing Bucky buried deep in her fun covered pussy would have usually made me blow my load already but knowing Darcy wanted to warm me up made me want to hold off. A light tap on my thigh alerted me to Darcy signaling me that she was ready for my cum. " are you sure Darcy, you know it's a lot I don't want to hurt you" another three taps meant yes just fucking do it so I did I let loose I let myself go watching Darcy's lips clench around my Cock and watching Darcy's pussy clench around Bucky's cock was too much. " Buck lets do three thrusts at the same time really pound into Darcy and then cum into her at the same time I think she'll really like being over filled with cum in all her hopes Buck what do you think?"  
"I think that's a good idea Stevie" Buck says  
Without a seconds thought they both start to roughly pound into her mouth and Pussy, Darcy starts loudly moaning in the background and within a minute both Buck and Steve are releasing buckets of cum inside Both of Darcy's holes. It takes another minute for Darcy to swallow all of Steve's cum due to the sheer amount and also Darcy not wanting to waste a bit of it. After Steve pulls back and Darcy catches her breath she places a hand between her legs and feels where Bucky had filled her with his latest load and grins and says "That was the fucking best"  
And pulls Bucky's length all the way back into her pussy.   
"Does your tummy feel better now Darce now that it's all filled with cum", Steve says.  
"Yes Steve my tummy feels so much better I think all I need was a dose of cum to hold me over I think must of been having cum withdrawal or something of the sort" Darcy says.  
"Oh and Steve, would you mind grabbing Tasha and Clint I think we should try some double penetration cock warming next"


End file.
